


Dusting off the Ashes

by bobasheebaby



Series: From the Wolves [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Liam, Dark fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Beth deals with thoughts and fears of telling Liam, how will he react?





	Dusting off the Ashes

Beth was so nervous for what the day held for her, talking to Liam. The thought twisted her stomach in knots and made her sick to her stomach, sicker than the morning sickness had. She didn’t know how she could possibly get through telling Liam. His new treatment of her had come as such a surprise to her that she wasn’t sure what to expect. Bastien had promised to go with her, be her support system, but was it fair? If Liam was the father shouldn’t he hear the news just between them? But there was always the chance that he wasn’t. Not knowing what his reaction might be scared her to no end and filled her heart with dread whenever she thought of telling him, but she had to. Part of her just wanted to run, leave Cordonia and go back to New York, better yet somewhere they couldn’t find her, but what if she was carrying his heir, wouldn’t that be considered kidnapping? She wished with everything she was that she didn’t have to tell him.  
She wished Bastien could be here with her now, his presence always seemed to have a calming effect on her, but he had to guard the king, guard Liam. She was so worried about how Liam would react to Bastien being with her when she told him, she worried that Liam would retaliate against Bastien. Maybe she should do this on her own, protect Bastien from getting on Liam’s bad side.   
The thought of being alone with Liam when she told him made her heart stop and her blood run cold. She hated that she feared the potential father of her child, but he’d become so unpredictable, so cold towards her. The smile he used to reserve for her was being directed at another, at Madeline. Madeline, the cruel words she would say, call her a liar, a crown chaser, the mother of a bastard. Even just thinking of what Madeline and the rest of the court would say when they found out made her stomach churn. The names they called her were one thing, she was used to hearing ‘whore’ whispered as she passed by, but the names they would call her child. She felt like she couldn’t breathe when she thought how they might treat her baby, the potential heir to the throne. She doubted Liam would do anything, he hadn’t stopped them from saying things about her, why would he protect her baby. Her baby, this baby was hers, that much she knew for sure, her hand protectively touched her stomach. Beth felt her blood begin to boil, rage start to fuel her, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt her child. Hers, she finally felt connected, protective of the life growing within her.  
A stray tear streaked down her cheek, how was she ever going to keep this child safe from the rumors and hate from the court? She needed to leave, get away, protect them at all costs, but she knew if it was Liam’s he may never let them leave. She felt anxious and unable to breathe when she thought she may have no choice in where she raised her child, on how to keep her baby safe. If it was Liam’s she’d have to spend their entire life protecting them from the court. She let out a broken sob as she sank to the floor, she’d never be able to to shield them from the stares, whispered words or harsh words. She didn’t want that life for them, she didn’t know if she could handle raising them here after the way they turned their backs on her after Tariq forced himself on her. Neither man being the father gave her any relief, she would be doomed either way, either stuck in a place full of hate and gossip which would pass to her child, or staring at the features of the monster who changed her.   
That’s how Bastien found her, crumpled in the middle of her floor crying, his heart breaking at the sight, he wished he could have been there sooner to comfort her about whatever was getting her down.   
He rushed to her side, “Beth, what’s wrong?” He asked pulling her crumpled body into his.   
“I can’t do it, I can’t tell him, I need to leave. I can’t let them be treated the way I have.” She replied crying into his chest, tears soaking his shirt.   
He knew she was right, the court was a cruel place, she learned that the hard way, her child would be scrutinized by the other nobles because of their mother’s perceived infidelity. He couldn’t lie to her and tell her it would be okay, when he knew that nothing would change for her even if she was carrying the heir to the throne. He quietly rubbed her back in an effort to calm and comfort her instead, he would never lie to her to make her feel better.   
Beth’s sobs faded, her tears slowly ceasing to fall, she looked up at him with tear stained face, “tell me I don’t have to tell him Bas, tell me I can just leave and forget—” she begged, trailing off because she knew she would never be able to forget any of it.  
Bastien cupped her cheek, gently wiping the tears from her cheek, “Beth, I know it’s scary but you need to tell him, but you won’t be alone.” He promised.  
Bastien stood, pulling Beth with him, “let’s dry your tears, and then we’ll go talk to him together.” He said brushing back a strand of her raven hair, tucking it behind her ear.   
Beth nodded before walking to the bathroom to wash her face of the tears. As she gazed in the mirror she didn’t recognize the woman staring back at her, the woman who had been staring back at her for weeks now. Her eyes were sunken, dark bags from not sleeping, her raven hair lacked the shine it usually held. She splashed cold water on her face, she didn’t even flinch at the extreme temperature. She wiped her face dry before glancing back at her reflection, she ran a brush through her raven locks before joining Bastien back in the main part of her cabin. Her lip trembled at the thought of the discussion she was walking in to, fear griping her and holding her in place. Bastien wrapped a comforting arm around Beth’s back before guiding her out of her cabin towards Liam. Her stomach churned, and she felt like she might be sick the closer she got to Liam’s cabin.   
To say Liam was curious when Beth had requested a meeting with him was an understatement, he had felt hope bloom within him that she might be telling him she was leaving the court behind, going home leaving him in peace. He chuckled when he saw how sad and broken she was when she arrived, the feeling of elation quickly leaving him when he saw Bastien’s arm wrapped protectively around her. His hands balled into fists, nails digging into his palms as Bastien followed her into his cabin, of course the boyfriend would stay. Liam slammed his door shut with a BANG, causing Beth to physically jump, he chuckled at her startled reaction, maybe this could still be fun for him after all.   
He motioned for them to sit in the small sitting area, walking to the bar cart pouring himself a large whiskey, ignoring the protocol to offer to his ‘guests’. He sat across from the couple, rock glass in his hand, he took a long slow sip as he eyed them. She looked terrified, she was shaking, Bastien had his hand on hers gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, ‘ever the doting boyfriend’ he scoffed. He’d have to remind himself to keep Bastien busier if she wasn’t leaving, keep them apart, make her feel lost and alone so she would rid herself from his life.   
Liam shielded a grin behind his glass as he motioned for her to speak with his free head, ‘might as well get it over with so you can leave, leave my room, my life, my world’ he thought.   
Beth visibly shook as she opened her mouth to speak, his gaze was cold and hard, things weren’t about to get any better. She fought back tears, she couldn’t show him emotion, not now. She felt Bastien gently squeeze her hand, giving her the strength she needed to tell Liam.  
“I’m—I’m pregnant.” She said in a barely audible whisper.  
“Hmmm?” He asked, cocking his head, having not heard her words.  
“I’m pregnant—it might be Tariq’s, but it might be yours.” She said louder, her voice shaky, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“What?!” He shouted standing up with a jerk, his whiskey splashing out of his glass at the sudden movement, his jaw clenched in anger, this was NOT what he needed!  
Bastien stood and shielded Beth with his body at the unexpected reaction from his king, “certainly an heir would be a good thing your majesty.” He said trying to ease some of the tension in the room.  
Liam slammed down his glass on the nearby dresser, the last of the liquid splashing out, Beth jumped at the sound, but Liam didn’t laugh this time. He straightened his back, both hands balled into fists, his manicured nailed digging into his palms, he clenched and unclenched his jaw over and over as he gathered his words.   
“I never wanted an heir with her.” He said his voice hard and cold, speaking more volumes than the words themselves.  
Beth let out a loud sob at the realization that every word from him must have been a lie, a lie to continue getting in her pants and she believed every single one of them, slipping into bed with him easily, because she thought her love was returned.   
Liam raised one fist, extending his pointer finger at her, “fix it.” He said, his voice cool as ice sending shivers down Beth’s spine.   
“N—NO!” She shouted, finding the strength she needed in his cool harsh words.  
“Excuse me?” Liam asked, clearly confused to how she could defy his orders.  
“I’m not getting rid of this baby! It’s mine and it didn’t ask for any of this!” Beth said, her voice steady and stern the first time in weeks, as she stood up behind Bastien, her own hands forming fists at her sides, she wouldn’t let any harm come to HER baby, not even from the hands of the potential father.   
“You dare disobey an order given to you by your king?” He asked as he stalked closer to him, his eyes alight with a fiery rage.   
“You aren’t MY king, it’s MY baby, and MY body, you have ZERO say in what I do or don’t do.” She replied her pale blue eyes dancing with rage at the thought that he could control her.  
“Leave!” He shouted, pointing to the door. He would get rid of this added problem one way or another whether she was willing to or not. 


End file.
